Et Merlin créa Facebook
by BobSherlock
Summary: Albus Dumbledore vous a envoyé un poke ! ... Albus Dumbledore vous a envoyé un poke ! ... Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore vous a envoyé un PUTAIN de POKE ! Minerva McGonagall : Albus, vous me renvoyez UN poke, je vous coupe les mains. ... ... Albus Dumbledore vous a envoyé un poke !


**Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes/tous!**

Ce qui suit est un délire. Mais... genre, _vraiment_ un délire. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je l'ai écris pour me sortir un peu du stress du bac et des révisions, _toussa_... Donc c'est à un niveau d'intelligence relativement moindre, c'est CENSÉ être drôle (pour l'avoir fait lire à quelques personnes avant de me décider à le poster, ça fait visiblement rire, mais je reste dubitative quant à mon humour - qui craint !).**  
**

**Disclamer: **Facebook pas à moi, J.K. Rowling détient tout les personnages, les conneries qui vont suivre sortent globalement de mon cerveau. Je sais que de nombreuses fictions existent sur ce même thème (Facebook, donc) pour en avoir lu beaucoup. Du coup, je sais que je n'innove pas. Et il se peut que certaines de mes "blagues" soit de la rediff ou ressemble beaucoup à quelque chose que vous avez déjà lu, mais franchement, j'ai un peu eu la flemme d'aller vérifier que je ne reprenais rien.

Bref, des bisous. Bonne lecture!

LOLA.

* * *

**I. Password: killAlbus**

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore **a rejoint **Facebook**.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** est maintenant ami avec **Minerva McGonagall**, **Severus Rogue **et **47 autres personnes.**

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore **a posté un nouveau **statut **:

Comment fait-on pour poster un message, euh, non, un statut sur cette plate-forme des plus originale ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **A peine deux jours qu'il est sur Facebook et il me désespère déjà...

**Severus Rogue : **Attendons de le voir tenter de poster une photo de profil, Minerva.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Merlin tout puissant... Que dieu nous vienne en aide !

**Severus Rogue **aime ça.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** aime « _Voldemort veut détruire le monde pour récupérer son nez. Qui se dévoue pour lui dire qu'il est né comme ça ?_ »

**Severus Rogue :** Des fois Abus, je me demande comment vous avez pu vaincre Grindelwald, comprendre les noirs secrets de Lord Voldemort, inventé et dirigé l'Ordre du Phénix et posséder deux des trois Reliques de la Mort...

**Albus Dumbledore : **Le talent, mon ami. Le talent... Et une pointe de sorbet au citron !

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore → Minerva McGonagall :**

A comme...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis et Apprenez à être intelligent en cours de route.

**Severus Rogue** et **5 autres personnes **aiment ça.

* * *

**Filius Flitwick **a posté un nouveau ******statut **:

Tiens, je viens de voir passer Sibylle dans les couloirs. Une première depuis des années !

**Pomona Chourave :** C'est fou, je viens de la voir passer devant ma serre numéro 2, à l'instant même !

**Filius Flitwick : **Impossible, ma chère. Mon bureau se trouve à l'opposé du votre. Vous avez du inspirer trop de toxine pendant votre dernier cours avec les septièmes années !

**Pomona Chourave : **… Sibylle Trelawney n'est pas vraiment la personne que je m'attend à voir après avoir inhalé trop de toxine... Ce qui n'est pas le cas actuel, soit dit en passant !

**Severus Rogue : **Et les passages secrets, ça existe... C'est Poudlard, ici ! Pas le placard à balais de Potter.

**Pomona Chourave**, **Albus Dumbledore **et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Filius Flitwick : **Pour ce qu'elle connaît du château, vu le temps qu'elle y passe...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Ne soyez pas mauvaise langue, Filius. Son troisième œil à sûrement du lui indiquer leur existence...

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Severus Rogue**, **Filius Flitwick** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Vous êtes diabolique, Minerva !

**Severus Rogue :** … Serpentard refoulée. Je l'ai toujours dis.

**Aurora Sinistra :** Vous êtes bien mignon à vous chamailler comme ça, les enfants, mais je crois qu'il est temps de s'inquiéter. Notre professeur de divination vient de débarquer dans ma tour d'Astronomie. Je crois qu'elle... hurle ? Pleure ?

**Severus Rogue :** Hm, « chamailler » est un terme si puéril...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Il vous sied à merveille, Severus !

**Severus Rogue : **Oh, vous ! Je me passe très bien de vos commentaires ! Et, oui eh bien, ma chère Aurora, laissez-là donc pleurer et hurler comme il lui plaît, sa boule de cristal a du lui annoncer que demain il pleuvrait de l'acide trifluorométhanesulfonique... ou que le Xérès serait à jamais éradiquer.

**Aurora Sinistra : **Non vraiment, je ne la vois plus... je crois qu'on devrait s'inquiéter, là...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Ne cherchez plus, Aurora, je l'ai trouvé. Elle vient de passer devant ma fenêtre.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Fenêtre ? Vous ne voulez pas dire « porte », plutôt ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **J'ai beau porter des lunettes, Albus, je sais encore faire la différence entre une porte et une fenêtre, nom d'un dragon !

**Albus Dumbledore : **Bon, bon...

**Minerva McGonagall :** Eh, vous attendez quoi pour réagir ? Qu'il pleuvent des gallions ? Venez m'aider !

… _A FEW MOMENTS LATER …_

**Albus Dumbledore : **Bien. Sibylle est à l'infirmerie. Vous avez eu une réaction exemplaire, Minerva ! La rattraper ainsi à quelques centimètres seulement du sol... A croire que vous avez hésité un court instant... Mais, Merlin soit loué, elle n'a rien d'autre qu'une crise de panique, selon Poppy.

**Severus Rogue :** Zut...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Je reviens de ses appartements... Severus ?

**Severus Rogue : **Oui …?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Auriez-vous, par le plus grand des hasards, Severus mon ami, à voir avec le grand chien noir qui est en train de dormir sur le lit de ce cher professeur Trelawney ?

**Severus Rogue : **Non.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous auriez au moins pu faire l'effort d'être convainquant !

**Severus Rogue : **Puisque je vous dis que je n'y suis pour rien !

**Filius Flitwick : **En tout cas, c'était brillant ! Celui qui à fait ça est un génie.

**Albus Dumbledore : **C'était moi.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Pff... Comme si on aurait seulement pu vous croire, Albus. Vous êtes incapable de faire ce genre de... blagues. C'est pathétique de tenter de vous attribuer un mérite aussi moindre !

**Severus Rogue : **Pour résumer : _fail_.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Mais c'était bien joué, Filius. Même si nous savons tous que seul Albus pouvait tomber dans le panneau. Malheureusement pour nous, Severus est encore assez intelligent pour ne pas se laisser avoir par ce genre de piège.

**Severus Rogue : **Hey ! Je suis là, je vous rappelle !

**Aurora Sinistra : **Bah quoi ? On parle de vous, ça devrait vous plaire.

**Severus Rogue : **Vous dites du mal de moi, nuance.

**Aurora Sinistra : **On a dit que vous étiez intelligent. Qu'est-ce-qu'il vous faut de plus ?

**Severus Rogue : **Unique, splendide, inégalable...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous avez oublié modeste.

**Aurora Sinistra : **Quoi ? Vous allez aussi me dire que vous prenez mal le fait d'être assez intelligent aux yeux de vos collègues ?

**Severus Rogue :** Je le prend mal.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Pauvre petite chose.

**Aurora Sinistra**, **Filius Flitwick**, **Pomona Chourave** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Allez vous faire voir...

**Minerva McGonagall :** Et poli, avec ça !

…

**Minerva McGonagall :** Je sais que c'est vous qui avez fait ça, Severus. Je n'ai même pas besoin de preuves...

**Severus Rogue :** Tant mieux pour vous.

…

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous auriez au moins pu avoir la décence de l'assumer !

**Severus Rogue : **Mais c'est qu'elle ne veut pas me lâcher, la mégère ! Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec cette histoire ! Je ne vais pas assumer quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ! Non mais !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Mmouais...

* * *

**[CONVERSATION INSTANTANÉE]**

Harry Potter :

Euh Sirius ? La prochaine fois que tu passes à Poudlard, évite de t'endormir sur le lit de Trelawney s'teuplait. Elle a bien faillit nous faire une syncope.

Sirius Black :

[Sirius est momentanément indisponible ; veuillez attendre qu'il ait finit de rire ; merci]

* * *

**Severus Rogue → Minerva McGonagall :**

Ai-je rêvé ou avez-vous réellement échangé des civilités avec Peeves, Minerva ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Je n'ai pas « échangé des civilités avec Peeves », je lui ai juste parlé sans crier. Nuance.

**Severus Rogue :** Et que pouvez-vous donc dire à Peeves sans hausser votre jolie voix ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** … Comment dévisser proprement un lustre.

**Severus Rogue** aime ça.

* * *

**Septima Victor → Filius Flitwick :**

C'est un x² qui se promène dans une forêt. Soudain il perd son ². Pourquoi ?

**Filius Flitwick : **Parce qu'il s'est prit une racine !

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore → Minerva McGonagall :**

Vous viendrez bien boire le thé avec moi, Minerva ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Non.

**Severus Rogue**, **Aurora Sinistra** et **8 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Et Merlin inventa le râteau.

* * *

**Severus Rogue **a posté un nouveau ******statut **:

Non mais quelle idée, vraiment ! Je vous l'demande ! Qui, par tous les diable, QUI a eu l'ultime bonne idée de faire brûler des feuilles de parchemin dans tous les placards de Poudlard ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Peeves, j'imagine. Je vous croyais assez intelligent pour le deviner.

**Severus Rogue : ** Même un fantôme à besoin de complices pour incendier TOUS les placards de Poudlard.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Pas tous. Ils n'ont pas réussi à incendier la Salle sur Demande.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Ne ramenez pas votre confiture, Albus ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Quant à vous, Severus, ne vous avisez même pas de penser que les élèves auraient pu faire une telle chose.

**Severus Rogue :** Humpf, non, ils sont trop stupides pour une idiotie aussi complexe. Et puis de toutes manières, ils sont presque tous partis en vacances.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Tss...

**Albus Dumbledore :** Bref. Tous les appartements et ailes sont inutilisables. Seules deux pièces n'ont pas été touchées par le sortilège de « protection aquatique ».

**Severus Rogue :** C'est stupide, comme nom...

**Aurora Sinistra : **On vous a pas demandé votre avis, à vous. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas franchement glorieux...

**Albus Dumbledore : **Hey ! Je tente d'attirer votre attention sur notre situation dramatique. Donc, BREF !

**Minerva McGonagall :** Tout ce que Albus veut dire, très chers collègues, c'est qu'il nous faut trouver un endroit où dormir. Soit... les seules pièces qui ne sont pas touchées par la protection magique contre les incendies qui, je tiens à le préciser, ne s'arrêteront que demain à midi.

**Severus Rogue :** 10 points pour Gryffondor. Bien Minerva, vous avez lu « l'Histoire de Poudlard ».

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Argus Rusard** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Minerva McGonagall :** [soupir]

**Filius Flitwick**,** Aurora Sinistra**, **Septima Vector** et **5** **autres** **personnes** aiment ça.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Est-ce-que vous avez seulement compris qu'il n'y a que deux pièces utilisables ?

**Filius Flitwick :** Quoi ?!

**Pomona Chourave :** Pardon ?!

**Aurora Sinistra :** QUOIIII ?!

**Septima Vector : **C'est une blague ?!

**Albus Dumbledore : **M'a niqué mon annonce, celle-là...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Nous transformerons donc la Grande Salle en dortoir pour les élèves, sous la surveillance de leurs préfets, et nous-même utiliserons l'infirmerie.

**Severus Rogue :** … Attendez. Est-ce-que cela veut dire que nous allons tous dormir dans la MÊME pièce ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** 10 points pour Serpentard...

**Severus Rogue : **Je préfère encore dormir dans le lac plutôt que dans la même pièce que vous !

**Minerva McGonagall :** Eh bien allez en parler avec le Calamar, je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de bonté, il vous prêtera une couverture d'algues pour que vous n'attrapiez pas froid.

**Aurora** **Sinistra** aime ça.

**Aurora** **Sinistra :** Oui Severus, allez s'y, ça nous débarrassera au moins de votre humeur exécrable.

**Severus** **Rogue :** Je vous manquerais au bout de quelques simples petites minutes.

**Minerva** **McGonagall :** Je chérirais chaque seconde que vous passez loin de moi. Plus encore que tout l'or du monde.

**Aurora** **Sinistra :** _Owned_.

**Albus** **Dumbledore :** Pardonnez-moi Severus, mais si j'étais vous, je le prendrais très mal. Venant d'une Écossaise – une Écossaise qui pèse toujours ses mots, qui plus est ! –, ce genre d'expression est plus violente qu'une insulte directe.

**Severus Rogue :** Je vous ai pas demandé votre avis, à vous !

**Poppy Pomfresh :** J'ai le choix ? Je veux dire, c'est MON infirmerie...

**Albus** **Dumbledore :** C'est MON école, ma chère Pompom.

**Poppy Pomfresh :** C'est MA tisane miracle que vous buvez quand vous êtes malade.

**Albus Dumbledore : **C'est MON argent que vous encaissez chaque mois.

**Poppy Pomfresh : **C'est MON aide que les élèves réclament en cas de besoin.

**Minerva McGonagall :** C'est MON pied aux fesses que vous aller joyeusement recevoir si vous n'arrêtez pas ces enfantillages.

**Severus Rogue : **C'est MON sommeil que vous n'aurez pas intérêt à troubler si vous tenez à vos vies.

**Poppy Pomfresh :** [soupir]

**Albus Dumbledore :** [soupir]

**Minerva McGonagall :** Comment faites vous, Severus, pour dire des choses aussi inutile ?

**Severus Rogue :** Je vis avec des gens qui me rendent apathique et niais.

**Aurora Sinistra : **C'est vous qui nous rendez apathiques et niais...

**Minerva McGonagall**, **Albus Dumbledore**, **Poppy Pomfresh** et **4 personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Bande d'ingrats...

...

**Albus Dumbledore :** Bon ! Je prend le lit près de la fenêtre !

**Albus Dumbledore **aime ça.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore → Minerva McGonagall :**

Vous viendrez bien faire une partie d'échec avec moi, Minerva ?

_Posté il y a deux jours._

**Severus Rogue **: Et Merlin inventa le vent.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall**, **Albus Dumbledore** et **14 autres personnes **aiment « _Peut-être est-ce vrai, peut-être pas, mais un fait demeure : quand Voldemort le veut, il est capable de filer plus vite que Severus Rogue confronté à une bouteille de shampoing._ »

**Severus Rogue : **Je proteste ! C'est grotesque ! Mes cheveux sont magnifiquement propres.

**Minerva McGonagall : **est indisponible pour le moment, ne peut pas s'arrêter de rire.

**Aurora Sinistra :** Je ne sais même pas si vous savez ce qu'est une « salle de bain », Severus !

**Albus Dumbledore : **Voyons, mesdames, un peu de compassion ! Tout le monde n'a pas le temps de passer des heures à se laver. Et puis, ce cher Severus est tellement demandé.

**Aurora Sinistra : **Pas par les femmes en tout cas !

**Severus Rogue : **Pour ce qu'elles peuvent m'apporter, je m'en passe très bien !… Depuis quand savez-vous faire de l'ironie, Albus ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous déteignez trop sur notre Directeur, Severus.

**Severus Rogue : **Ah, je me disais aussi, il n'a pas pu apprendre ça tout seul !

**Albus Dumbledore : **Pourquoi tout se retourne constamment contre moi ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Parce que vous êtes un imbécile ?

**Severus Rogue **aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Pourquoi tant de haine, ma chère Minerva ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Relisez mon commentaire précédent...

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore → Severus Rogue :**

B comme...

**Severus Rogue : **Bande de Brutes Baveux Barbus Bossus Brillant d'imBécilité.

**Minerva McGonagall **aime ça.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Je dois dire, Severus, que vous ne manquez pas de créativité !

**Severus Rogue **aime ça.

* * *

**Pomona Chourave**, **Filius Flitwick**, **Aurora Sinistra **et **31 autres personnes **aiment « _Faire exploser le pont de Poudlard pour défoncer des ralfeurs_ », « _BOOM!_ », « _Piertotum Locomotor ou comment donner vie à une centaine d'armures pour défendre Poudlard _», « _Ensorceler des pupitres et les faire se balader dans le collège pour qu'ils tabassent des Mangemerde_ » et **6 autres pages similaires**.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Hm...

**Aurora Sinistra : **Ne cherchez pas, Albus : vous n'aurez jamais autant de classe que Minerva.

**Minerva McGonagall **aime ça.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore → Minerva McGonagall :**

Je suis si fière de vous, Minerva ! Bientôt, vous prendrez la place qui vous est due, en tant que mon successeur, et je suis convaincu que vous réaliserez de grandes choses !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Ma première action en tant que Directrice de Poudlard sera de brûler votre tableau.

**Severus Rogue **aime ça.

**Severus Rogue :** _Owned._

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore **participe à un nouvel **événement **: _**La Marche des fiertés : Gay Pride sur le Chemin de Traverse**_

**Dolores Ombrage :** Merlin, on aura tout vu...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Merlin était gay, vous savez...

**Dolores Ombrage : **Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Minerva !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Moi ? Me moquer d'une personne aussi graisseuse que vous ? Comment oserais-je ? Mais peut-être n'avez-vous jamais eu l'occasion de vous plonger dans les fabuleux manuscrits de Geoffroy de Monmouth...

**Minerva McGonagall : ***gracieuse. Je voulais dire « gracieuse », ne vous méprenez pas.

**Dolores Ombrage : **Hm, euh, je... c'est-à-dire que si mais enfin, ma mémoire me joue de malheureux tours quant à cet ouvrage !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Mais bien sûr...

* * *

**[CONVERSATION INSTANTANÉE]**

Severus Rogue :

Il me coûte, je dois dire, de venir jusqu'à vous pour une telle chose, mais... Merlin était-il vraiment gay ? Je veux dire, les manuscrits de Geoffrey de Monmouth et tous les écrits moyenâgeux ne stipulent jamais une telle chose. Aurais-je loupé un détail ?

Minerva McGonagall :

Ce que vous pouvez me faire rire, parfois, Severus !

Severus Rogue :

Ravis de l'apprendre...

Minerva McGonagall :

Bien sûr que Merlin n'était pas gay ! Du moins il aurait pu l'être, mais nous n'en savons rien. L'homme était entièrement dévoué à sa cause, à son devoir, à sa magie somme toute, il n'avait clairement pas le temps de s'intéresser aux êtres humains en général dans ce sens là.

Severus Rogue :

Je me disais aussi ! Mais avez-vous seulement réfléchit à la jouissance que ressentira Ombrage en vous secouant ses preuves sous le nez lorsqu'elle aura trouver que vous vous êtes moqué d'elle ? Ou pire, lorsqu'elle pensera que vous êtes réellement convaincu de ce que vous lui avez dit ce qui, dans un tel cas, prouverait combien cette femme ne connaît pas le second degré.

Minerva McGonagall :

Je ne suis pas stupide, Severus. Les manuscrits en question sont enfermés dans des archives moldues. Vous croyez franchement que Dolores Ombrage déplacera son énorme postérieur pour aller vérifier une chose aussi absurde chez des moldus ?

Severus Rogue :

Vous êtes diaboliquement intelligente, Minerva.

Minerva McGonagall :

Et vous êtes un amateur, mon cher.

Severus Rogue :

Humpf !

**Severus Rogue **s'est déconnecté.

Minerva McGonagall :

Pauvre petite chose [rire diabolique].

* * *

_Probablement une suite, ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent. J'espère que ça vous a plu. _

_Une pitite review ? *regard de Dobby*_


End file.
